Talk:Teeny Little Super Guy
Dates A returning user, previously blocked as User:ArnoldZippo and just returned as User:LidoShuffle, has kept changing the dates for this series. He was blocked for not communicating, responding to questions, or explaining his sources, apart from faulty flickr links. Considerable looking *finally* uncovered that he kept misspelling the links, so this is what he meant to link to, from the recent Brooklyn library exhibit. So it turns out he did have a source, but that source is provably wrong. It happens. 1971, as noted in the 40 Years book and elsewhere, is the year Fierlinger first started working for Sesame, doing regular cel-animated shorts. In contrast to a single placard at an exhibit (and we don't know who was responsible for those notes), we have the CTW presskit for Season 15 (a scan of which appears directly below) and the timeline used on the recent 40 Years DVD and in The Street We Live On as evidence of 1983 (Fierlinger's own memory in a LiveJournal community comment was "around 1985" and later shorts were submitted to festivals in 1986. So on the best evidence rule, the CTW presskit and their official dating in the timeline trumps a one-sentence claim in an exhibit, written by who knows. This is just to set the record straight. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the date in the timeline in The Street We Live On (which was pretty much repeated and expanded in the DVD that came with the 40th anniversary book) lists 1982 as a year for Teeny Little Super Guy. So either that timeline is wrong, 40 Years of Sunny Days is wrong, or not all Teeny Little Super Guy segments were made/broadcast in the same season (it's possible). --Minor muppetz 02:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. The best evidence is still the presskit then (which states season 15 as the debut, which was 1983, but a 1982 production date is possible, although the timeline may have had other errors, as I recall), and everything still fully disproves the placard's claim (since they all place it in the 1980s). And yes, they definitely produced and aired the series over multiple seasons. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Super Guy or Superguy? I know that Teeny Little Super Guy is a redirect, but I feel like this article should be spelled as "Super Guy" in stead of "superguy". It's spelled that way at sesamestreet.org (until recently I thought none of these clips showed up in a search for the character because of the difference in spelling), on the chapter stop in 40 Years of Sunny Days, and in the booklet that came with Old School: Volume 2. The only source I know of where it's spelled the way it's spelled in this article title is the book that came witht eh anniversary set (and I guess the same is true for the real thing. --Minor muppetz 00:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sesame Workshop and just about everyone else has been consistently inconsistent about "Superguy" versus "Super Guy." Outside of assorted articles (including the NY Times) and books, records of the Ottawa International Animation Festival] for 1986 show that two of the shorts were entered in competition, with the series labeled as "Teeny Little Superguy." Paul Fierlinger's official bio on the site for his latest film has it as "Super Guy," as does his faculty bio at the University of Pennsylvania's Fine Art/Design department. So I dug around and found a CTW archive scan from the Season 15 presskit, which has it as "Teeny Little Super Guy," and also lists him as debuting that season (it's *possible* he appeared in season 14 but it wasn't promoted until the following year, as we've seen, but looking at the page, we have no eka evidence and the history reveals no real source for it). So it's tricky, but the best sources so far (I wouldn't include DVD chapters or sesamestreet.org in that category, since time and again they've been inconsistent with other Sesame Workshop sources and even with themselves, but the creator's official bio/academic resume and an original promotional document are good evidence) use Super Guy, so I'll make the appropriate changes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Attention Michael nominated this for Today on Muppet Wiki awhile back, and I'd like to feature it, but right now it needs work, even for that, and I don't have time at the moment. The writing needs to be improved, particularly the sketch descriptions near the bottom, which are full of typos, grammatical errors, and fragments instead of real sentences. Also, images are needed for the missing blanks. I know at least a couple are still on YouTube (Guillermo uploaded them himself), so they should be easy to acquire. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:18, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Can we take out the "attention" tag now? --Minor muppetz 00:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. That's something the editor who improved it sufficiently should do, or anyone can do if they notice that attention has been paid. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Pinwheel I have read that Teeny Little Superguy appeared in segments on a Nickelodeon series called Pinwheel. Should we mention this in this article? Is there any available info on which show Teeny Little Superguy appeared on first? --Minor muppetz 20:29, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :What's your evidence for the Pinwheel claim? Message board posts? I'd have to see what you're talking about to know if it's at all credible, or just memory transposing skits from one show to another (which has often happened; same with Sesame and Electric Company). Meanwhile, interviews with and articles on Paul Fierlinger, such as this one, this one, and especially Fierlinger's official site all say the series was produced for Sesame Street. No mention of their inclusion anywhere else. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:35, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::I once saw a website for Pinwheel a long time ago that mentioned "Teeny Little Superguy" as part of the series. Unfortunately, I forget the title and web address for it. I think it might have been part of a website on Nickelodeon shows from the 1980s. And I also read about Teeny Litte Superguy being on this show on Wikipedia's page about Pinwheel. --Minor muppetz 13:55, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, none of that's conclusive enough for us. It's by no means impossible, but a memory of a website and a Wikipedia claim aren't enough (and my own Google search mostly revealed message board speculation as to whether the segment was on Pinwheel or Sesame, again indicating confused memory more than anything, especially since some such claims insist it appeared on Pinwheel in 2001). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:05, 30 May 2007 (UTC)